


Truth

by Gucci1



Category: all老白
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gucci1/pseuds/Gucci1
Summary: *瓦白萤隐晦大三角
Relationships: 瓦白萤
Kudos: 5





	Truth

看清了吗？站在那头，审判你的人——

“哗啦啦——”  
水花扑打在脸上的时候会给人一种清醒感，让因为看了十几个小时卷宗的人脑子里的浆糊稍微化开一些。老白任脸上的水滴向下淌落，抬头看向镜子里，看见被包裹在冠冕皮囊里的灵魂，充满了罪恶。  
“准备的怎么样？”与他同行的实习律师凑过来，殷勤地递上一张面纸。  
“还行。”老白随手接过把额头和下巴剩下的水珠擦净，把揉皱的纸巾丢进垃圾桶里，修长的手指正了正勒人的领带，眉间带着一抹煞气，从实习生的手里接过自己的辩护材料，闭上眼睛深呼出一口气，随后迈开步子向着熟悉的屋子走过去。  
这是律政界的他的样子，衣冠禽兽，穿上正装站上法庭的一刻开始，他就不再是那个平易近人的大哥哥形象，而是摇身一变成吃人的野兽，盯着对方的软肋处不放，咬得鲜血淋漓也绝不松口——传说中的，白衣煞神。  
老白手放在门上的时候被金属把手冰了一下，从混乱的思绪中抽身出来，自嘲地勾起一个笑，也不知道是在笑谁。  
今天的这个案子很特殊，因为民事问题最近在网上总是备受关注，为了获得舆论支持借以影响审判，各方总是铆足了力气将自己装饰成一株出水白莲，无辜得要命。这桩就是典型的公说公有理婆说婆有理，网上各自方的证据乱成一片，似乎背后有着什么天大的阴谋和能拍几十集连续剧的悬疑故事。  
老白踏上台阶的时候偏过头与同时走上去的检察官交换了个视线，对面倒也是熟人。  
“管管准备的怎么样？”  
“哈哈肯定是能超过白哥哥的水平~”  
“是吗？”  
如果是不知情的人恐怕还要说一句这两人关系真好，完全看不出其中一人曾是另一人的徒弟，甚至之后还在一个案件中泄露了关键证据，直接站到了师傅的对立面去。  
老白嘴角挂着笑，头脑昏昏沉沉，只觉得灯光都耀目得要晃瞎人眼，他暗自掐了自己一把，凑到对方耳边低声道：“这次也要打败师傅啊——”  
瓦不管嘴角含着的笑立马冷了下来，目光直直地看过来，终于带了点真实的血气。  
老白嗤笑一声坐到了自己的位置上，冰冷的坐席让他躁动的心跳稍稍平复一些。  
坐在上位的法官看够了戏，这才慢悠悠地开始敲法槌，清脆轰鸣的声响被他敲得仿佛佛院的钟，不急不缓，直至现场完全安静下来，他开口也是一股置身事外的语气：“那么——案件，现在开庭。”

法庭中的辩论总是令人激动又疲惫，现场所有的记者握紧了手里的录音笔，一边笔还刷刷地从纸上扫过，生怕错过一点细枝末节。而等着的家属则双手紧抱成拳，一面紧张地听着，视线随着台上人的动作而左右转移，嘴里喃喃地祈祷着。  
这种时候燃烧起来的只有台上，老白只觉得所有的血都朝着太阳穴冲去，眼前人的声音格外尖锐，像是要划破脆弱的皮肤将观点直接注射进皮肉里，他只能皮笑肉不笑地用沙哑低沉的声音把对方的观点再辩驳下去。  
一个人的命运，竟然被掌握在另外几个不相关的人手里。  
有那么一瞬间，他觉得自己仿佛转换成了第三视角，漂浮在空中看着这令人唏嘘又滑稽的闹剧，冰冷残酷。  
法槌敲下的时候他跟瓦不管几乎是同时松了一口气，步步紧逼的步伐停下来，各自回到了座位上喘了口气。老白将领带稍稍松开一些，看着流萤法官用着兴味的眼神扫视着桌子上的记录和证据。  
这人——  
老白突然间生出一股不祥的预感，放在桌子上的手猛地收紧。  
“——由本庭根据事实和法律另定日期做出裁决。”  
随着法官催眠一般的声音说到最后，在场所有人都露出一种介于庆幸与遗憾之间的表情，在庭审结束之后就潮水般涌去。  
老白站起身来的瞬间眼前一黑身体摇摆，如果不是他死死地抓住了桌子的边缘，估计就会当堂摔倒在地上。  
那也是——好歹还有挣扎的余地。  
他抬眼又碰上流萤的笑容，对方目光促狭，嘴角的弧度却自然，像是关心友人一样地走了下来，亲昵地拍了拍他的肩膀：“白律师还是要注意休息啊，毕竟——还有很长的路要走呢。”

一个一个的，都是混蛋！  
老白心里咒骂着，拎着快乐水很没有形象地踹开了出租房的房门，手机在手里还在震动，是律师所老板的连环call。他心里烦躁索性关了机扔在床上，仰头就把手里的玻璃瓶盖撬开喝了一大口。  
其实他知道的，案件的真实正误，但作为律师——  
他看向被扔到沙发上的外套上别着的律师勋章，沉闷地又灌了一大口饮料，沸腾的气泡呛了他一大口，一点点棕色染上了衣领口，以及床边的地板上。  
啧，老白嫌弃地直起身子，正要去拿个拖把把即将变成黏腻的地板拖一下，结果下一秒门就被打开了，他转过身，就看见某个衣冠禽兽的混蛋，手指间还转着宽大的钥匙圈，踩着小长靴走过来。  
“谁让你进来的？”  
“没谁，就是想你了。”  
流萤几步走过来，伸手搂住了他的腰身，然后埋头在他颈窝处深深地吸了口气，狂躁的心跳感觉似乎才稍稍平息下来一些。  
老白不自在地别过脑袋，却又被握着下巴转了回来，然后狂热的吻覆上来。  
“唔......”  
男人的攻势强烈，唇舌被吸吮着，从舌尖到舌根，缓慢又有耐心地吞噬着，来不及吞咽下的口水又被重新席卷进相触的嘴唇。被吻的狠了，他不自觉地伸手抵向对方的胸膛，想把人推开一些。  
然后手腕就被握住了。  
“白律师~”  
法官大人终于放开对方微微红肿起来的嘴唇，细碎的吻顺着流淌下的涎水一路亲到耳侧，他边把柔软的耳垂用温热的口腔包裹住，一边偏过头去看自己掌心扣着的、纤细有力的手腕。  
被眼前的画面刺激得两眼发红，他手里一个用力就把人反拉过去，然后压倒在床上。  
“你别...”身下的人抗拒起来，“刚洒了可乐......”  
没说完就又被吞噬，男人用牙齿叼住他的衣领，然后拉扯开来，闻言嘴角浮起一点笑意，抬起眼睑看向他，上目线露出一点的可怜却又可以瞥见眼角的猩红。  
“没关系。”平日里柔软的声线夹杂了砂石一般，变得粗粝又低沉，“反正待会儿会更脏。”  
“你他妈——唔......别、别碰那里......嗯~”

被撞击的瞬间，他有一种错觉，似乎灵魂都快要脱离身体，轻飘飘地顺着风飞上去。  
偏生似乎感受到了他片刻的走神，身上人的攻势更猛，引得他不自觉地攀附上对方的脊背，圆润的指甲在对方肩头留下淡色的划痕，转瞬间消逝不见。  
“你说......”男人的声音里夹杂着低沉的喘息，带着笑意道，“要是有人看见，会不会说，白律师为了审判成功，跟法官勾结？”  
“艹.......嗯~哈~你慢点......”  
但实际上对方根本不想让他回答，只一个劲地用力，把他好不容易挤出来的字眼都撞得支离破碎。  
混蛋！  
老白怒从心边起，伸手揪住对方到现在为止还整整齐齐的领带，然后一个用力将人拉了下来，一口咬在对方的嘴唇上。  
动作幅度太大，流萤不小心将床边的手机打下了地板，发出一声沉闷又响亮的响声。  
老白陡然间失神。

“砰”  
他抬起头就看见脸色煞白的少年，意识终于从翻涌的情欲间清醒过来，下意识就将身上的人推开：“不是管管，不是你想的那样。”  
“那是......”  
“是哦是哦小哥哥~”另一人的手臂却环上了他的肩膀，将人扣在怀里，然后坏心思地又顶弄了两下，低头蹭着他的脸，笑着道，“就是你想的那样哦。”

也许遇见本就是孽缘。  
被咬的人丝毫不介意，反倒是兴致更甚，伸手抹了一把自己嘴唇上的鲜血，然后再涂到对方嘴唇上去。顶着对方不虞的脸色，还凑下来抚摸着他的脸，奖励一般地亲了一口：  
“真好看。”  
“......疯子。”  
流萤浅色瞳孔里映出身下人清冷的面容泛上动情的绯色，嘴唇嫣红，却吐露着冰冷字眼的模样，心跳不自觉地加速，欢快地像是要跳出胸腔。  
他表情虔诚，俯下身子在对方额头处落下一个轻柔的亲吻，极尽体贴，宛若恋人。  
“我本来就是疯子，因为你而疯的疯子。”  
老白刚想回话，就又被再一次汹涌起来的攻势冲撞的说不出话来，他想要憋住声音，却依然控制不住地泄露出丝丝缕缕软弱无力的呻吟。  
仿佛一叶随波逐流的船只，没有任何依靠。  
白皙的手只好再次握在男人肩头，狠狠地掐进去。

反正也没有谁是无辜——  
反正他也早就沦陷。

FIN.


End file.
